mjtvsieriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dagger of the Mind
'Dagger of the Mind '''is the 28th episode of #27 Nightmares Unleashed Synopsis When Aiden escapes from Plumber H.Q. prison, MJ takes it upon himself to track him down but finds something much worse in the process.. Plot The episode begins with Blukic and Driba arguing in Plumber HQ. The two of them are kicking around a security hatch, which screams at them. The Worst then pops out of the cpu unit and claims that the repairs the Galvans asked him to do are complete. Blukic and Driba reset the system for several seconds as the Omnitrix times out. Once the system boots back up, an alarm sounds, which prompts MJ to question if he failed the repairs. Petelliday walks in claiming that only one prisoner escaped, Springtrap. Rook and Hobble break into a warehouse in New Jersey, followed by Bloxx. Suddenly, a group of security robots (which resemble some destroyed animatronics) come at the team. Trinny Tee throws MJ out of the machine, landing behind a wooden crate. oSpringtrap adapts into a spider-like form and runs toward the crate. At that moment, the Omnitrix recharges, MJ activates it, almost turning into Kicken Hawk, but notices another choice, slamming it down. Springtrap launches himself toward the crate, and is deflected by an armored hand. Cannonbolt runs out of the crevice and begins bouncing around the warehouse, knocking over and deactivating Trinny Tee. Rook then picks her up and lines her up with Springtrap, leading Cannonbolt to knock them both into the sky. Cannonbolt notices a bomb. He tells Rook and Hobble that he will diffuse it himself and begs Hobble and Rook to leave. Several minutes later, the Omnitrix times out as MJ fails to diffuse the bomb. He whispers an apology for his failure to save everyone, just before clipping a wire. That action localizes the explosion allowing only the warehouse to be destroyed. MJ releases a small smile as the building collapses on him and the episode ends. Major Events * Aiden Macie makes his Nightmares Unleashed debut * Aiden begins a slander campaign against MJ * Cannonbolt makes his Nightmares Unleashed debut * Aiden escapes Plumber H.Q. prison, and subsequently destroys it * Trinity Williams makes her Nightmares Unleashed debut * Aiden kills Trinity and traps her spirit inside Circus Baby * Max Tennyson dies Minor Events * Ball Weevil and The Worst are revealed to be from the planet Sightra, the same planet as the Opticoids(Eye Guy) * Lu and Hobble make their Nightmares Unleashed debuts Characters * MJ Smyth * Madelynn Sawyer * Rook Blonko * Nick Majer * Blukic * Driba * Hobble(first reappearance) * Lu (first reappearance) * Max Tennyson (death) * Magister Petelliday * Joerry(cameo) * Bromeba(cameo) * Molly Gunther(cameo) * Stick Doug(cameo) * Leadfoot(cameo) * Elliot(cameo) * Bryk(cameo) * Morty(cameo) Villains * Aiden Macie * Trinity (death) ** Circus Baby (reactivated; combined with Trinity's spirit) *** Trinny Tee Aliens Used * The Worst (off-screen transformation; claimed to be accidental transformation; intended alien was Upgrade) * Stinkfly (accidental transformation; intended alien was Atomix) * Diamondhead * Bloxx (off-screen transformation) * JurryRigg * Cannonbolt( first present-day reappearance) * XLR8 Quotes '''Hobble "'Luckily, only one prisoner escaped, code named Springtrap." 'MJ "'Divert all power, we need to get him back in there. NOW!"